igrzyskasmiercifandomcom-20200214-history
Katniss Everdeen
Katniss Everdeen — główna bohaterka i narratorka trylogii Igrzyska Śmierci. Jest córką państwa Everdeen: aptekarki oraz nieżyjącego już górnika, a także starszą siostrą Primrose Everdeen. Po śmierci ojca przejęła na swe barki żywienie rodziny i nielegalnie polując, nauczyła się doskonale strzelać z łuku. Po tym, jak Prim została wylosowana do udziału w 74−tych Głodowych Igrzyskach, Katniss zgłosiła się, by zająć jej miejsce. Podczas ich trwania dopuściła się nieświadomego aktu buntu przeciw Kapitolowi, co uczyniło ją symbolem Rebelii. Później uczestniczyła także w III Ćwierćwieczu Poskromienia, z którego, podobnie jak piątka innych osób, wyszła cało. Biografia Wczesne życie Katniss urodziła się ósmego maja w ubogiej górniczej dzielnicy, Złożysku, w najbiedniejszym dystrykcie w państwie Panem, Dwunastce. Córka pani i pana Everdeen, kobiety prowadzącej maleńką aptekę i myśliwego. Kiedy Katniss miała cztery lata, urodziła się jej młodsza siostra, którą rodzice od nazwy kwiatu prymulki nazwali Primrose. Od dziecka wraz ze swoim ukochanym ojcem wybierała się do lasu na nielegalne polowania. Podczas tych wypraw, pan Everdeen zrobił dla niej łuk miniaturkę, nauczył strzelać, rozpoznawać rośliny i pływać. Kiedy mężczyzna zginął w wybuchu w kopalni, Katniss miała jedenaście lat i jako najstarsze dziecko w rodzinie odebrała pośmiertny order dla swego ojca. Nigdy nie otrząsnęła się po tej tragedii: nocami prześladowały ją wizje eksplodującej kopalni, z których budziła się, krzycząc, by uciekał. Po śmierci ojca Katniss, dystrykt ofiarował niewielką kwotę pieniędzy dla rodziny dziewczyny, dając im miesiąc czasu na żałobę, by pani Everdeen mogła znaleźć pracę. Kobieta jednak zamknęła się w sobie i popadła w depresję, nie dbając o dzieci − wtedy to Katniss przejęła na siebie ciężar utrzymania przy życiu swojej rodziny. thumb|left|Katniss obok piekarni Mellarków.Na kilka tygodni przed ósmym maja, czyli dniem dwunastych urodzin Katniss a tym samym pierwszym dniem, w którym miała ona możliwość wziąć astragale, głód dał się we znaki rodzinie Everdeen, gdyż skończyły się pieniądze. Dziewczyna grzebała w śmietnikach w poszukiwaniu resztek jedzenia. Początkowo starała się sprzedawać stare ubranka Prim, ale to nie przynosiło zysku. Doszła do piekarni, licząc, że znajdzie coś, co jeszcze da się zjeść. Pani Mellark przegoniła ją, a zrozpaczona Katniss oparła się o drzewo, wiedząc, że nie może wrócić do rodziny bez jedzenia. Widząc to, syn piekarki, Peeta, umyślnie przypalił dwa bochenki chleba i rzucił przypalone jedzenie Katniss. Napełniło to ją nową nadzieją i chęcią do życia. thumb|Katniss na polowaniu w dniu dożynek. Następnego dnia w szkole dziewczyna przyłapała Peetę na obserwowaniu jej i pośpiesznie spuściła wzrok, zauważając pierwszy mniszek w tym roku. Widok rośliny przypomniał Katniss o wyprawach do lasu z ojcem i od tamtej pory zaczęła udawać się samotnie na polowania w lesie. Z czasem zamieniła małą replikę łuku na normalną broń. Podczas jednej z takich wypraw dziewczyna spotkała czternastoletniego Gale'a, który nie dosłyszając jej imienia, nazwał ją Kotną. Katniss natknęła się na jego sidła, w których zwisał martwy królik i przyglądała się pułapce, przez co początkowo chłopak oskarżał ją o zamiar kradzieży zwierzęcia, lecz spotykając się częściej stopniowo stawali się przyjaciółmi i partnerami do polowań. Umiejętności Katniss rosły: od Gale'a nauczyła się zastawiać wnyki i tym podobne pułapki, w zamian dała mu lekcję strzelania i podarowała jeden z łuków. Wszystkie zdobycze sprzedawała na czarnym rynku, Ćwieku. Na początku bała się tam chodzić, ale z czasem zrozumiała, że jest to konieczne, by utrzymać rodzinę przy życiu. By wyżywić swą rodzinę, Katniss, od ukończenia dwunastu lat, pobierała astragale, co sprawiło, że w dzień dożynek, w które wylosowano Prim, miała ich aż dwadzieścia. ''Igrzyska Śmierci Kiedy podczas dożynek poprzedzających 74. Igrzyska Głodowe zostaje wylosowana jej młodsza siostra Prim, Katniss, chcąc chronić swoją siostrę, zgłasza się zamiast niej na trybuta. thumb|left|Katniss podczas dożynek.W Pałacu Sprawiedliwości żegna się ze swoją rodziną i Gale'em. Jej jedyna przyjaciółka Madge Undersee daje jej swoją złotą broszkę z kosogłosem, jako pamiątkę na arenę i obiecuje jej, że będzie ją nosić i postara się wygrać. Podczas Parady Trybutów Katniss i Peeta przyćmiewają innych trybutów z powodu płonącej peleryny, w którą są ubrani. Strój do tego stopnia zachwyca mieszkańców Kapitolów, że dostaje przydomek Dziewczyny igrającej z ogniem. Katniss wraz z Peetą na treningu starają się zająć znanymi sobie umiejętnościami, takimi jak konstruowanie pułapek (dla Katniss) czy kamuflażem (Peeta). Podczas pokazu przed organizatorami, Katniss, ogarnięta wściekłością za ignorowanie jej, wypuszcza strzałę która przebija jabłko w ustach pieczonej świni, dzięki czemu dostaje 11 punktów z 12 możliwych. W czasie wywiadu z Caesarem Flickermanem ubrana jest w suknię pokrytą klejnotami, która podczas obrotu wygląda, jakby się spalała. W trakcie prezentacji Peeta wyznaje, że jest w niej zakochany. Katniss początkowo się wścieka, myśląc, że zrobił z niej idiotkę na oczach ogólnokrajowej telewizji, jednak postanawia udawać zakochaną, by zapewnić sobie sponsorów. W czasie trwania igrzysk, Katniss, nie zdążając zdobyć łuku, zabiera plecak (znajduje w nim: jodynę, noktowizor, linę, paczkę suszonych krakersów, paski wołowiny i drut), o który szarpie się z trybutem i ucieka do tegorocznej areny − lasu. W walce ginie jedenastu z dwudziestu czterech trybutów. W ciągu dni oddala się od Rogu, choć jej ruchy są spowolnione z powodu braku wody. Prawie umiera z pragnienia, zanim znajduje stawik. thumb|left Rano zostaje obudzona jest przez dym − organizatorzy podpalili część lasu. Przetrwała atak z poparzonymi dłońmi i łydką. Uciekając jak najdalej od skażonego ogniem sektora, znajdują ją zawodowcy, zaganiając ją na drzewo. Kolejno próbują dostać się do niej bez skutków, aż w końcu postanawiają urządzić obóz. Katniss czuje się zdradzona po tym jak Peeta dołączył do sojuszu zawodowców, rzekomo pragnąc jej śmierci, a w istocie próbując za wszelką cenę chronić jej życie. Dzięki pomocy Rue Katniss zrzuca na grupę gniazdo os gończych. Zostaje parę razy ukąszona, przez co ma halucynacje i widzi świat jako rozmazaną plamę. Udaje jej się zdobyć łuk z rąk martwej Glimmer, zanim Peeta ratuje jej życie każąc jak najszybciej uciekać, przez co zostaje zraniony w nogę przez Cato. Przed zapadnięciem w śpiączkę, Katniss ukrywa się w jamie. Gdy po kilku dniach budzi się po halucynacjach od jadu os, tworzy z Rue sojusz. Planują spisek, mający na celu wysadzenie wszystkich zapasów żywności trybutów, którzy założyli "osadę" wokół Rogu Obfitości. Katniss rozsadza zapasy zgromadzone przez zawodowców, zostając ranna − traci słuch w lewym uchu. Kiedy Rue zostaje zamordowana przez jednego z zawodowców, Katniss, pragnąc uczcić pamięć i okazać szacunek zmarłej dziewczynce, oddaje jej hołd w postaci uwieńczenia jej ciała polnymi kwiatami. Trudna sytuacja głównej bohaterki z Peetą zmienia się, kiedy główny organizator zmienia zasady igrzysk − może wygrać para, o ile jest z tego dystryktu. thumb|left|Katniss odnajdująca Peetę przy rzece. Napełniona nadzieją dziewczyna udaje się na owocne poszukiwania Peety. Wiedząc, że zakażenie rany na nodze chłopaka to posocznica, marzy o tym by jej mentor wysłał jej w prezencie jedyne antidotum. Niestety, jest ono na tyle drogie dla trybutów, że tego typu podarunek wydaje się być niemożliwy. Zostaje zorganizowana "uczta" dla trybutów przy Rogu Obfitości, mająca na celu dostarczenie zawodnikom przedmiotów aktualnie im niezbędnych. Katniss zdaje sobie sprawę co się znajduje w przeznaczonym dla niej podarku, lecz Peeta, znając jej zamiary i wiedząc co ją tam czeka ze strony innych trybutów, zabrania dziewczynie pójścia na ucztę. Zrezygnowana Katniss obiecuje zostać, jednak gdy dostaje od Haymitcha fiolkę ze środkiem nasennym. Dodaje płyn do posiłku Peety, a sama wyrusza na ucztę. Zostaje zaatakowana przez Clove, która wyznała, że to jej sojusznicy zabili Rue. Usłyszawszy to, przyjaciel Rue z jej dystryktu, Thresh, zabija Clove, tym samym darując życie Katniss. Dziewczyna zdobywa lekarstwo dla Peety i ratuje mu życie. thumb Gdy burza, w czasie której zginął Thresh, skończyła się, dziewczyna postanawia udać się na polowanie. Kiedy nie słyszy gwizdu chłopaka który ustalili, aby upewnić się, że wszystko w porządku, spanikowana przybiega do niego, widząc, że zebrał śmiertelne jagody − łykołaki, zabijające w ciągu minuty. Widząc ciało martwej Liszki, uświadamiają sobie, że zostali w finałowej trójce. Organizatorzy osuszają aręnę, dając im do zrozumienia, by wyruszyli do jeziora przy Rogu. Czekając kilka godzin na Cato, zauważają go uciekającego przed zmiechami. Strzały Katniss odbijały się od niego, ponieważ miał na sobie pancerz. Peeta zostaje ranny w nogę, a następnie podduszany przez Cato. Kiedy zrzucają go w paszcze zmiechów, długo się broni. Po pewnym czasie Katniss postanawia zabić go z litości, nie z zemsty, nie mogąc znieść jego krzyków. Po usłyszeniu wystrzału oznajmującego śmierć Catona, następuje nagła zmiana zasad: zwycięzca może być tylko jeden. Katniss żałośnie zdaje sobie sprawę, że to był tylko podstęp. Postanawia wraz z Peetą popełnić samobójstwo, przekonana, że widzowie odbiorą to jako dowód ich miłości − bardzo się kochają i nie chą wrócić bez siebie do domu. Organizatorzy powtrzymują ich w ostatniej chwili i ogłaszają zwycięzcami. W Kapitolu Katniss i Peeta są poddawani leczeniu. Po ostatecznych wywiadach i przyjęciach, wracając do Dystryktu Dwunastego, Katniss jest jeszcze bardziej zdezorientowana w swoich uczuciach do Peety. ''W Pierścieniu Ognia thumb|Katniss rozmawiająca z Prezydentem Snowem. Katniss zamieszkuje w Wiosce Zwycięzców z Prim i matką. Po nocy spędzonej w lesie dowiaduje się, że w gabinecie czeka na nią prezydent Snow, który wyjaśnia jej, że podczas ostatnich igrzysk, kiedy próbowała popełnić samobójstwo z Peetą jedząc łykołaki, zapaliła iskrę, która w porę nieugaszona podpali całe Panem. Snow i dziewczyna odbywają długą rozmowę o tym, że jeśli nie przekona dystryktów, że chciała się zabić tylko z miłości, zamorduje wszystkich, których kocha. thumb|left Katniss, przekonana, że rozpoczęła pożar, którego nie może kontrolować, próbuje udowodnić, że jest w Peecie szaleńczo zakochana i nie widzi poza nim świata. Kiedy ostatecznie wyruszają w obowiązkowe Tournee Zwycięzców, w którym mają za zadanie przemawiać w każdym okręgu, Peeta uzgadnia z Katniss, że poza byciem kochankami będą starali się być także przyjaciółmi. Rozpoczynają od Dystryktu Jedenastego, w którym dziewczyna opowiada zebranym historię o Threshu i Rue. Po wystąpieniu, mężczyzna gwiżdże melodie Rue i unosi trzy palce do góry, a zaraz po nim publika, by pokazać podziękowania dla Katniss. Zauważają to Strażnicy, którzy przepychają się przez tłum, wyciągają starca na scenę i na oczach wszystkich go zabijają. Katniss zauważyła tę scenę, ponieważ zapomniała zabrać kwiatów: jest przerażona i zaciągnięta do Pałacu Sprawiedliwości. thumb|Katniss i Peeta podczas Tournee. Wycieczka kończy się w domu prezydenta, gdzie Katniss dzięki tańcu z Plutarchem poznaje zarysy tegorocznej areny. W pociągu dziewczyna cierpi na koszmary senne, więc Peeta staje się ich odstraszaczem, trzymając ją w ramionach. Po powrocie do Dwunastki zorganizowano dla nich przyjęcie w domu burmistrza. Przypadkowo wchodząc do gabinetu, Katniss zauważa na ekranie powstanie w Dystrykcie Ósmym. Postanawia porozmawiać o tym z Galem, który wyznaje jej miłość. Po odrzuceniu przez Katniss jego zalotów jest zły i rozczarowany. Omawiając plan ucieczki z Peetą, zauważają, jak Gale jest brutalnie bity przez nieznanego człowieka. Katniss zatrzymując Strażnika dostaje biczem w twar. Kiedy Gale zostaje zabrany do domu Katniss, Pani Everdeen próbuje załagodzić mu ból, robiąc chłopakowi okłady. Katniss nadal jest rozdarta między nim, a Peetą. Zdając sobie sprawę, że nie może zostać w domu, wyrusza do lasu, gdzie spotyka dwie kobiety − Bonnie i Twill − uciekinierki z Ósemki, zmierzające do Dystryktu Trzynastego, ponieważ są przekonane, że funkcjonuje pod ziemią. Katniss po rozmowie i nauczeniu ich polować, wracając do granicy słyszy charakterysteczne brzęczenie − ogrodzenie jest pod napięciem. Postanawia wspiąć się na drzewo i skoczyć dwadzieścia pięć metrów, lądując na lodzie, czując ból pięty i kości ogonowej. Wracając do domu zastaje dwóch Strażników, którzy są zaskoczeni jej obecnością − byli przekonani, że została uwięziona po drugiej stronie ogrodzenia. Na poczekaniu wymyśla historyjkę o tym,jak Prim podała jej zły adres, przez co nie mogła pokryć Damy. W dniu przymiarki sukien ślubnych prezydent Snow ogłosza, że z okazji III Ćwierćwiecza Poskromienia zostały zmienione zasady Głodowych Igrzysk i zwycięzcy muszą wrócić na arenę. Katniss jest wstrząśnięta: chowa się w piwnicy jednego z domów obok, a gdy pierwszy szok przemija, postanawia odwiedzić Haymitcha, aby się napić i oznajmić mu, że za wszelką cenę ma uratować Peetę. thumb W dniu dożynek, Katniss, jako jedyny żyjący zwycięzca płci żeńskiej w Dwunastce, ponownie wciela się w rolę trybuta, a męskim zawodnikiem zostaje Haymitch, za którego zgłasza się Peeta. W czasie treningu poznaje Wiress, Beetee'go, Cashmere z Glossem, oraz wymienia parę słów z Enobarią. Za indywidualny występ razem z Peetą dostaje 12 punktów. Katniss postanawia powiesić kukłę, którą nazywa nazwiskiem zeszłorocznego Głównego Organizatora, który zawisnął na rozkaz prezydenta − Seneca Crane. thumb|leftPodczas wywiadu atmosfera zmienia się: zwycięzcy karmią Kapitolińczyków słodkimi słówkami, starając się odwołać igrzyska. Katniss nosi suknię ślubną, którą miała miała włożyć w czasie ślubu z Peetą. Wirując, kreacja spala się, aż spod niej wyłania się całkiem inny, czarny projekt z plamkami po bokach przypominających skrzydła: Cinna przemienił ją w ''Kosogłosa. Tuż przed rozpoczęcie igrzysk, Katniss jest świadkiem jego brutalnego pobicia. Arena okazuje się dżunglą, a jedynym sposobem dostania się do Rogu jest przepłynięcie krótkiego kawałka i dostanie się do ścieżki do niego prowadzącej. Katniss dociera do niej jako pierwsza. Podczas zabierania łuku dostrzega na nadgarstku Finnicka złotą bransoletkę, którą nosił Haymitch: zorientowała się, że mentor chce, aby miała go za sojusznika. Razem z Peetą i Mags zagłębiają się w dżunglę, szukając słodkiej wody. Katniss zauważając lśniącą powłokę, uświadamia sobie, że to pole siłowe. Zanim zdąża powstrzymać Peetę, ten zostaje przez nie odepchnięty. Katniss zaczyna panikować, gdy dochodzi do wniosku, że ten nie oddycha: z początku myśli, że Finnick chce go skrzywdzić, ale w końcu rozumie, że on go reanimuje. Mimo sprzecznych uczuć, naprawdę martwi się o Peetę, bojąc się, że może umrzeć. Katniss bierze pierwszą wartę, dostrzegając błysk w oddali. Orientuje się, że to mgła powodująca poparzenie i pęcherze. W czasie ucieczki, Mags poświęca się i zostaje w segmencie, ponieważ Katniss nie miała siły ciągnąć poparzonego Peety. Na plaży spotykają Johannę Mason, Wiress i Beetee'go. Dzięki powtarzającej non stop Wiress "tik tak", Katniss zdaję sobie sprawę, że arena to zegar − w określoną godzinę w segmentach pojawiają się niebezpieczeństwa. Przypomina sobie, jak Plutarch pokazał jej swój zegarek z kosogłosem − to była wskazówka dotycząca areny. Postanawiają sporządzić na piasku mapę areny. Śpiewająca Wiress służy im za kanarka, którzy górnicy w Dwunastce biorą ze sobą do kopalni − jeśli przestaje śpiewać, to znaczy, że zatruł się gazem i trzeba się natychmiast ewakuować. Gdy uświadamiają sobie, że kobieta zamilkła, odwracając się, widzą jak Gloss'' ''podrzyna jej gardło tak, że wygląda jak krwistoczerwony uśmiech. Katniss reaguje jako pierwsza i zabija go. Niedługo później, za planem Beetee'go idą do drzewa burzowego, który chce przenieść drut od rośliny do plaży, tak, by prąd poraził wszystko na swoje drodze. Zadaniem jej i Johanny jest przeniesienie zwoju drutu, ponieważ są najszybsze, jednak zostają zaatakowane przez Brutusa i Enobarię, którzy przecięli drut. Katniss zostaje uderzona przez Johannę i traci ostrość widzenia, czując ostry ból w ramieniu − wyciąga jej nadajnik. thumb|left Katniss słyszy wołanie Finnicka, ale nie informuje go o miejscu swojego pobytu, ponieważ jest przekonana, że on i Johanna ich zdradzili. Wiedząc, że Beetee próbował wysadzić pole siłowe, owija drut wokół strzały i trafia do słabszego miejsca w polu w momencie, w którym piorun uderza drzewo, tym samym wysadzając arenę. Sparaliżowana zdaje sobie sprawę, że Kapitol nie pozwoli nikomu żyć. Budzi się w szpitalnym łóżku obok Beetee'go, biorąc strzykawkę i wyruszając na poszukiwania Peety, gotowa go zabić. Okazuje się, że Peetę przetrzymuje Kapitol, Plutarch jest rebeliantem i od początku planowali wyciągnąć ją z areny. Zwycięzcy z Trójki, Czwórki, Szóstki, Siódemki i Jedenastki mieli różne stopnie wiedzy o planie, natomiast oni zmierzają do Dystryktu Trzynastego. Katniss dowiaduje się, że jej rodzinny Dwunasty Dystrykt został zbombardowany przez stolicę. Kosogłos thumb|left|Katniss odnajdująca różę pozostawioną przez Prezydenta Snowa Katniss zamieszkuje w podziemnym Dystrykcie Trzynastym, w którym bardzo pomocna jest dla niej obecność Gale'a. Miesiąc po Ćwierćwieczu Poskromienia odwiedza ruiny zrównanej z ziemią Dwunastki, stwierdzając, że Jaskier jakoś przetrwał naloty bomb. Ukrywa kota w torbie myśliwskiej, a podczas zwiedzania domu w Wiosce Zwycięzców, zauważa białą różę zostawioną przez prezydenta Snowa.thumb|Katniss oglądająca ruiny Dwunastki. Całkowicie ignoruje obowiązujący harmonogram dnia i znajduje sobie kryjówki, by najczęściej w nich drzemać. Wkrótce Katniss zgadza się zostać Kosogłosem, twarzą rewolucji, stawiając Coin warunki − immunitet dla uwięzionych w Kapitolu zwycięzców, pozwolenie na zatrzymania kota, możliwość wspólnych polowań z Gale'm i zezwolenie na osobiste zabicie Snowa. Po czasie przeznaczonym na polowanie, odwiedzają Arsenał Broni Specjalnej. Po odebraniu łuku, który uaktywnia się tylko na dźwięk jej głosu, rusza do pomieszczenia, w której kręcić będzie swoją pierwszą propagitę. Po ustaleniu, że Katniss przemawia lepiej, gdy mówi to naturalnie, wyruszają do Dystryktu Ósmego, który zostaje zaatakowany przez Kapitol, co kończy się zniszczeniem szpitala. Katniss stwarza propagitę, wściekła za bestialskie pusnięcie stolicy. Grupa postanawia znów wysłać ją do walki, gdy będzie na siłach. Oglądając kolejne wywiady z Peetą, ten ostrzega ich o bombardowaniu Trzynastki, przez co zostaje pobity na żywo. Kiedy pani Everdeen przychodzi do bunkra bez Prim, ta domyśla się, że poszła po Jaskra. Blokuje drzwi z Gale'm aż siostra przybiegnie. Prezydent Coin montuje ekipę, która ma za zadanie uratować uwięzionych w Kapitolu zwycięzców. Misja, jak sami później opowiadają, poszła im zbyt łatwo, aczkolwiek udało im się odbić triumfatorów − prócz Enobarii − w tym Peetę. Ucieszona, chce rzucić mu się w ramiona, ale Peeta ogarnięty nienawiścią zaczyna ją dusić. Dziewczyna po próbie uduszenia dostaje pomoc medyczną. Zostaje jej wytłumaczone zachowanie Peety, czym jest przygnębiona. Trafia do Dystryktu Drugiego z Haymitchem, Beetee'm, Gale'm i Boggsem. Starają się wymyślić sposób jak przejąć górę o nazwie Orzech, co da im kontrolę nad Dwójką. Gale sugeruje, by go wysadzić, co denerwuje Katniss, ponieważ uświadamia sobie, że Gale jest gotów zabić niewinnych ludzi dla rewolucji. thumb|left|Gale i Katniss przebrani za obywateli Kapitolu.Rebelianci przejęli kontrolę nad dystryktami i rozpoczęli atak na Kapitol. Drużyna 451 dostaję się do Kapitolu, a zagłębiając się w miasto, na jednej z dzielnic uaktywniły się kokony, przez co ginie Boggs − Katniss i reszta Drużyny Gwiazd ucieka wgłąb stolicy. Po wyjściu z podziemi w której tracą ludzi, między innymi Finnicka, Katniss zabija przypadkową Kapitolinkę w jej własnym mieszkaniu, myśląc, że ta chciała krzyczeć. Zatrzymują się u Tigris, gdzie przebierają się jak obywatele Kapitolu. Ostatecznie Katniss przeciskając się, znajduje się przed rezydencją Snowa, która została otwarta dla uchodźców, jest otoczona murem z dzieci. Wśród medyków z Trzynastki, mający za zadanie pomoc dzieciom, znajduje się Prim. Z poduszkowców spadają pakunki, które okazują się bombami z opóźnionym zapłonem. Katniss, ochłonąwszy z żalu, bólu i rozpaczy, które targały jej umysł po śmierci ukochanej siostry, po pewnym czasie i wielu zastrzykach morfaliny, zostaje poinformowana o możliwości zabicia Snowa. Zgadza się zabić znienawidzonego prezydenta, a jej ekipa przygotowawcza daje jej kombinezon, łuk i jedną strzałę jako symbol ostatniego oddanego strzału w wojnie z Kapitolem. Wcześniej wraz z pozostałymi przy życiu trybutami, zgadza się na pomysł by kapitolińskie dzieci brały udział w ostatnich Głodowych Igrzyskach. Na miejscu egzekucji dziewczyna przypomina sobie rozmowę ze Snowem, podczas której ten wyjawia jej, że tak na prawdę winną śmierci Prim i setek dzieci w Kapitolu, jest Coin − która w ten sposób pragnęła szybciej zakończyć wojnę, mogącą zaszkodzić jej wizerunkowi. Zrozumiawszy to, Katniss przeszywa strzałą serce nie Snowa, ale prezydent Coin. Chwilę później, ogarnięty szaleńczą uciechą Snow umiera w wyniku zadławienia się własną krwią, tudzież zostaje stratowany przez ogarniętych paniką ludzi. Po śmierci Prim, Snowa i Coin, Katniss wraca do Dwunastki − gdzie popada w depresję − wraz z Haymitchem, a później Peetą. Jej matka wyjedża do Dystryktu Czwartego, gdyż nie mogłaby znieść otaczających ją wspomnień wcześniejszego życia, bez dwóch ukochanych osób, którymi byli jej mąż i młodsza córka. W Dwunastce zaczyna odradzać się życie, ludzie zaczynają wracać do dawnych domów, niestety wśród nich brakuje Gale'a. Po wielu latach Katniss wychodzi za Peetę. Ślady niekończących się Głodowych Igrzysk, które zapoczątkowali stawiając opór terrorowi Kapitolu, zostawiły trwały ślad na ich psychice, w postaci koszmarów sennych i (u Peety) atakami spowodowanymi torturami Kapitolu. Po długoletnich namowach Peety, Katniss zostaje matką dwójki dzieci: chłopca i dziewczynki. Igrzyska i na zawsze się skończyły, ale już zawsze zostaną w sercach trybutów, rzucając krwawy cień na ludzką historię. Relacje Rodzina thumb|left Katniss kochała swoją rodzinę i po śmierci ojca próbowała ją chronić z całych swoich sił. To właśnie dzięki jego naukom przetrwała. Była bardzo podobna do ojca, którego śmierć bardzo przeżywała. To on nauczył ją polować i strzelać z łuku, a także wrodził w niej miłość do muzyki. Katniss była także bardzo zżyta ze swoją siostrą − Prim. To za nią zgłosiła się na Głodowe Igrzyska, po czym widać jak wielką miłością ją darzyła. Chciała ją chronić. Całe jej wysiłki zostały jednak zniweczone śmiercią siostry. Kochała również swoją matkę, która nie mogła się otrząsnąć po śmierci męża. Zastąpiła ją w obowiązkach głowy rodziny. Śmierć Prim była dla niej ciosem − nagle wszystkie poświęcenia przestały mieć jakikolwiek sens. Próbowała nawet popełnić samobójstwo. Koszmar zabijanej siostry nigdy jej nie opuścił. Wiedziała jednak, że Prim byłaby silniejsza od niej i nie załamałaby się. Gale Hawthorne Gale był najlepszym przyjacielem Katniss, a także partnerem polowań. Poznała go podczas jednej z wypraw do lasu. To jemu Katniss mogła się zwierzać w trudnych chwilach − pomagali sobie nawzajem. Był jej doradcą, protektorem, przyjacielem. Gdy Gale był karany, Katniss rzuciła się mu pomóc. Przez pewien czas thumb|left|Katniss czuwająca przy Gale'u.myślała, że to co do niego czuje, to miłość. Ich przyjaźń psuła się z każdą kolejną częścią, odkąd Katniss poznała Peetę i razem na arenie udawali zakochanych. Gale był wściekły brakiem stałości uczuciowej Katniss. Nie mógł jednak nienawidzić Peety za jego miłość, koncentrował więc swą złość na Katniss, która nie umiała wybrać. W kontaktach z nią zawsze był odważny − wprost wyznał jej miłość, ale wbrew jego oczekiwaniom nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. Swą frustrację przekształcił w pracę. Praca zaś służyła oporowi wobec Kapitolu. Opór wkrótce przekształcił się w bunt. Gale stał się bezwzględny i okrutny. Pozbawiony litości, pragnął w zemście odpłacić za wszystko Kapitolowi. Katniss przestała być jego przyjaciółką, a stała się swego rodzaju narzędziem w obaleniu znienawidzonego wroga. Tak długo jak była symbolem oporu, tak długo o nią dbał. Podczas pobytu w Trzynastce skonstruował wraz z Beetee'm bomby z opóźnionym zapłonem, które później rebelianci wykorzystali w zabijaniu dzieci. Prawdopodobnie to przez jego wynalazek zginęła Prim, ale nie czuł się jednak odpowiedzialny za jej śmierć. Po zakończeniu wojny przestał interesować się losem Katniss, dostał pracę w innym dystrykcie, w którym często występował w telewizji. Sama Katniss przestała uważać go za przyjaciela − była zawiedziona karykaturą ich przyjaźni. Odrzuciła Gale'a z powodu jego nienawiści i braku odpowiedzialności. Nie była w stanie rozmawiać z człowiekiem, który w sposób pośredni przyczynił się do śmierci jej siostry. 'Peeta Mellark thumb|left|Perła od Peety. Peeta poznał Katniss dzięki ojcu. Zakochał się w niej już w we wczesnym wieku, jednakże nigdy nie odważył się jej tego wyznać przed igrzyskami, był nieśmiały. Obserwował ją każdego dnia w szkole, ale gdy ich spojrzenia się spotykały, odwracał wzrok. Nigdy przed igrzyskami z nią jednak nie rozmawiał, a w czasie przerw w szkole komunikował się zawsze z chłopcami, ją ignorując − ona także nie zaprzątała sobie nim głowy. Peeta wkrótce zaczął obserwować inne dziewczyny, ale żadna nie zrobiła na nim tak ogromnego wrażenia jak Katniss. Starannie ukrywał swoje zauroczenie, jednakże nigdy o niej nie zapomniał. Gdy ojciec Katniss zginął w wypadku w kopalni, a ona i jej rodzina głodowała, pomógł im. Zauważył ją gdy błąkała się obok sklepu w poszukiwaniu odpadków z kosza. Celowo przypalił chleb w piekarni, gdzie pracował, aby móc rzucić go głodującej Katniss, choć wiedział, iż spotka go za to kara ze strony matki. Katniss od tego momentu zawsze uznawała go za osobę o dobrym i życzliwym sercu − zawdzięczała mu życie. Dzięki jego czynowi odzyskała wiarę w swoje możliwości i stała się głównym żywicielem swej rodziny − zaczęła polować. Z początku Katniss uważała się tylko za dłużniczkę Peety. Uważała, że jego czyn wynika z wrodzonej życzliwości, a nie skrywanej miłości. Pomimo działań Peety nie uważała go za kolegę, ani nawet przyjaciela, myślała o nim jako o wierzycielu. Postanowiła sobie, że kiedyś spłaci dług wobec "chłopca z chlebem". Po wylosowaniu go w dożynkach miała tylko nadzieję, że zabije go ktoś inny, niż ona. Wkrótce, jako że pochodzili z tego samego dystryktu, zaczęła mówić o nim jako o sojuszniku. Gdy Peeta przyłączył się do zawodowców podczas igrzysk, znienawidziła go. Nie wiedziała, że w ten sposób chce ją chronić, jeśli zajdzie potrzeba. Postanowiła zabić jego i innych (zrzuciła na nich gniazdo os gończych). Potem jednak dostrzegła intencje Peety, gdy walczył z Cato, aby umożliwić jej ucieczkę − nie wiedziała co myśleć o chłopaku, nie rozumiała co nim kieruje. Instynkt, oraz samolubne emocje sprawiły, iż pomyślała o nim dopiero po ogłoszeniu poprawki w regulaminiegrzysk o dwóch zwycięzcach. Znalazła go rannego nad rzeką, przetransportowała do jaskini i chroniła. Podała mu środek usypiający, aby móc pójść na ucztę w celu zdobycia lekarstwa. Ryzykowała życie, aby spłacić dług. W końcu za namową Haymitcha zaczęła udawać miłość do Peety. On sam nie wiedział o tym, a jego emocje i uczucia była jak najbardziej naturalne (później czuł się przez to oszukany). thumb|Peeta i Katniss wyświetlani w całym Panem podczas TourneeNie wierzyła w jego miłość. Po śmierci Cato była gotowa zabić Peetę, aby tylko wyrwać się z areny, jednak podczas ich udawanej miłości zaczęła darzyć go silnym uczuciem, choć próbowała to przed samą sobą ukryć. To właśnie ono powstrzymało ją przed zamordowaniem Peety. Nie wiedziała jednak co popychało ją do zainicjowania wspólnego samobójstwa. Po powrocie do Dystryktu Dwunastego, Peeta ponownie stał jej się obojętny. thumb|leftUznała, że ocalając go na arenie spłaciła dług, ale wkrótce jednak ponownie zbliżyła się do niego. Peeta był jej obrońcą przed sennymi koszmarami (zasypiała w jego ramionach), dawał poczucie bezpieczeństwa, imponował życzliwością, dobrocią i charyzmą. Stawał się jej przyjacielem, a z czasem nawet kimś więcej. Uwierzyła w prawdziwą miłość Peety, ale nie chciała wybierać między nim, a Gale'm. Podczas Ćwierćwiecza Poskromienia była gotowa oddać życie, byle Peeta wygrał i mógł wrócić do Dwunastki i ułożyć sobie tam życie. Gdy został porażony na arenie przez pole siłowe, co spowodowało chwilowe zatrzymanie serca, wręcz umierała z cierpienia. Jej uczucie względem chłopca się pogłębiło. Na plaży wyznała, że go potrzebuje i nie wyobraża sobie jego utraty. Pocałowała go wtedy pierwszy raz z własnej nie przymuszonej woli. Bardzo przeżywała porwanie Peety przez Kapitol. Kolejne tortury chłopaka doprowadzały ją do szaleństwa. Obawiała się, że już nigdy go nie zobaczy (gdy poznała plan Kapitolu, załamała się zupełnie tak jak Finnick po porwaniu Annie). Wróg zmodyfikował jego pamięć za pomocą jadu gończych os. Po uratowaniu Peety zorientowała się, że Kapitol zmienił jego stosunek do niej − stała się dla niego najgorszym wrogiem. Próbował nawet ją zabić w porywach wściekłości, przestał idealizować jej postać. Dawał jej do zrozumienia, że jest egoistką i wstrętnym materialistą. Obwiniał ją za śmierć bliskich, uważał, że nigdy go nie kochała, a tylko zależało jej na własnych korzyściach. Pomimo tego nie przestała darzyć go uczuciem i dążyła do jego uzdrowienia. Dużo opowiadała mu o przeszłości i jego czynach. W czasie decydującej bitwy o Kapitol nie pozwoliła go skrzywdzić rebeliantom. Nie wydała również zgody na noszenie przez niego trucizny, która mogła posłużyć mu do "wspaniałomyślnego" samobójstwa. W trakcie przedzierania się podziemiami Kapitolu pocałunkiem zdołała zatrzymać jego autodestrukcyjne zachowanie. Wiele myślała, czy śmierć nie przyniosłaby mu ukojenia, ale ostatecznie odrzuciła tą myśl. Postanowiła nadal go ochraniać. Kapitolowi nie udało się całkiem uśmiercić jego uczucia. Powoli odzyskiwał wspomnienia i dobry charakter. Jego miłość do Katniss odrodziła się. W decydującym momencie ocalił jej życie, powstrzymując od samobójstwa. Wtedy zrozumiała, że czuje do niego to samo, co on do niej. Otoczył ją ciepłem i miłością po śmierci Prim. Zbliżyli się do siebie jak nigdy przedtem. Katniss w końcu wyznała mu miłość i wyszła za niego za mąż. W czasie małżeństwa, tak jak podczas igrzysk, Peeta pomagał odpędzić jej senne koszmary, kojąc je pocałunkami, a ona przetrwać powroty fałszywych wspomnień. Po namowach męża w końcu zgodziła się na dzieci. Urodziła najpierw dziewczynkę, a potem chłopca. Haymitch Abernathy Przez wiele czasu Katniss była na niego zła, jednak darzyła go miłością, taką jaką żywi się do rodziny i przyjaciół. Wiele mu zawdzięczała na arenie i poza nią. Haymitch zawsze traktował ją protekcjonalnie. To ona dostawała na igrzyskach wszystkie podarunki od sponsorów. Wiedział o miłości Peety do Katniss i starał się ich ocalić. Pomimo oczywistej faworyzacji Kosogłosa, nie uważał ją za ideał. Ganił za obojętność wobec Peety, egoizm i samolubstwo. Próbował pozbawić wszystkich wad Katniss, których on sam nigdy nie był w stanie zrzucić. Uważał ją za swoje "odbicie" z przeszłości. Finnick Odair Finnick był przyjacielem Katniss, choć z początku Katniss nigdy by tak o nim nie powiedziała. On przeżywał to samo z Annie, co ona z Peetą, więc bardzo dobrze się rozumieli. Zawsze kierowały nim dobre intencje. Poświęcił życie, aby jego drużyna ocalała z pogoni zmiechów. Madge Undersee Madge była córką burmistrza i drugą z dwójki przyjaciół Katniss, zwykle w szkole siadały obok siebie. W książce to od niej Katniss dostała broszkę. Pomagała opatrzyć rany Gale'a. Ona i jej rodzina prawdopodobnie zginęli podczas bombardowania. Katniss obwiniała się za jej śmierć. [[Rue|'''Rue]] thumb Katniss troszczyła się o Rue podczas ich sojuszu. Traktowała ją jak przyjaciółkę i drugą siostrę, nie tylko jako sojuszniczkę − nie chciała dopuścić do siebie myśli, że to ona będzie musiała ją zabić. Katniss uważała ją za inteligentną i bystrą. Dzięki niej przeżyła podczas spotkania z zawodowcami, obcinając gałąź z osami gończymi. Pomagały sobie jak tylko mogły − Rue zrobiła dla niej papkę, która uleczyła użądlenia. W chwili jej śmierci, Katniss zaśpiewała jej kołysankę, ozdobiła ciało kwiatami i obiecała, że postara się wygrać dla niej. 'Johanna Mason' Kiedy po raz pierwszy się spotkały, Johanna rozebrała się do rosołu w windzie, przez co Katniss zaczęła czuć do niej silną niechęć. Johanna podczas igrzysk przyprowadziła dla Katniss Wiress i Beetee'go, wiedząc, że chciała mieć ich w sojuszu. Katniss była przekonana, że jedno zabije drugiego. Pod koniec igrzysk ta zaatakowała Katniss i wycięła jej lokalizator, przez co dziewczyna zaczęła ją nienawidzić, myśląc, że ona ją zdradziła. Gdy zrozumiała, dlaczego to zrobiła, przestała ją traktować z niechęcią. W Dystrykcie Trzynastym zaczynają być przyjaciółkami. Katniss, wiedząc, że ma u niej dług, zaczęła zostawiać jej morfalinę. Podczas pobytu w szpitalu ich relacje się ociepliły, a gdy Johanna wyszła ze szpitala, postanowiły zamieszkać we wspólnej komorze. Katniss wręczyła jej zawiniątko z igieł sosny, aby przypomnieć o rodzinnym dystrykcie. Zaczęły szkolić się razem, aby być częścią drużyny, która wyruszy do Kapitolu. W końcowych testach Johanna musiała zostać odesłana do szpitala, a przed wyjazdem wymusiła na Katniss obietnicę, że to ona zabije Snowa. Wygląd thumb|left Katniss ma proste, długie, brązowe włosy, z których zazwyczaj robi warkocz, oliwkową skórę, szare oczy i mały nos. Jest chuda, przed zwyciężeniem w swoim pierszych igrzyskach niemal wychudzona, ponieważ była niedożywiona z powodu biedoty swojego dystryktu. W książce został opisany jej niski wzrost: co najmniej połowa trybutów ją przewyższała. Przed igrzyskami miała mnóstwo drobnych zadrapań i skaleczeń, ale po zwyciężeniu usunięto jej wszystkie blizny. Katniss nosiła znoszone ubrania, skórzaną kurtkę ojca, i myśliwskie buty z miękkiej skóry. Podczas dożynek miała na sobie niebieską sukienkę matki, a w czasie wywiadu suknię. Gdy się poruszała, zdawało się, że ta płonie. W'' Pierścieniu Ognia'' nosiła wiele sukni ze względu na Tournee Zwycięzców. Pierwszego dnia Cinna zaprojektował dla niej ciemne spodnie z ciepłego materiału, białą koszulę i tkany, zielony sweter, oraz wygodne, skórzane, dopasowane buty. Annie Cresta nosiła podczas ślubu jej sukienkę z trasy. thumb Podczas przystanku w Kapitolu, kapitolińczycy głosowali na najlepsze projekty sukien ślubnych. Katniss opisuje wybraną z wieloma perełkami i rękawami do ziemi. W Ćwierćwieczu nosiła lekki kombinezon, pas który nie pozwalał utonąć i obuwie z gumowymi podeszwami. W Trzynastce chodziła w zwykłej szarej koszuli i spodniach, a także w schodzonych butach, których pierwszy właściciel krzywo stawiał stopy. Cinna zaprojektował mundur dla niej, który nosiła gdy wcielała się w rolę Kosogłosa − był pokryty pancerzem, miał kask, który przekształcał się w kaptur, specjalne wzmocnienie na sercu i rękawy sięgające do łokci. Broń ukryta była w butach i w pasku. Posiadał także specjalną kieszonkę na fiolkę z trucizną, którą mogła wyjąć zębami. Nie obcięli jej włosów tylko dlatego, że musiała być rozpoznawana jako Kosogłos. Charakter Katniss ma silny i niezależny instynkt przetrwania z powodu swojej trudnej przeszłości. Jest nieco aspołeczna, twardo wybiera znajomych z powodu emocjonalnego napięcia na ciężkie życie. Choć może wydawać się chłodna, ma wrażliwą stronę którą pokazuje tylko przy rodzinie. Posiada naturalny instynkt macierzyński, co pokazuje podczas opieki nad Prim i Rue. Jest nieśmiała przed kamerami i najlepiej czuje się w samotności. Katniss ma w zwyczaju obgryzać paznokcie, kiedy jest zdenerwowana lub niespokojna i musi powstrzymywać się od tego gdy jest w towarzystwie. Po zwyciężeniu igrzysk nie mogła wymyślić dobrego powodu do zerwania z nałogiem. Po wejściu do rewolucji wydaje się, że przestała to robić, ponieważ nie wspomina tego. Jest bardzo silna, uparta i zdeterminowana. Najpierw reaguje, a później zadaje pytania. Zrobi wszystko by przetrwać. Gdy opiekowała się Peetą, starała się znaleźć sposób by oboje wygrali. Ten niezależny charakter uaktywnił się najbardziej w Dystrykcie Trzynastym, gdzie w dużej mierze robiła to, co chciała, ignorując rozpiskę dnia. Musiała poddać się dyscyplinie szkolenia wojskowego w celu udowodnienia, że może zostać dodana do walki, a jej niechęć do słuchania rozkazów była postrzegana jako największa słabość. Mimo, że może być czasem egocentryczna, ma cechy szlachetne. Chroni tych, których kocha, na przykład przyjmując bicz Romulusa na swoją twarz, byleby chronić Gale'a. W przeciwieństwie do młodszej siostry, nie jest typem uzdrowiciela. Kiedyś uciekła z domu ze strachu, gdy Prim i Pani Everdeen zajmowały się umierającym człowiekiem. Miała problemy z wyleczeniem Peety, była delikatna i niechętna do opieki nim bez ubrania. Zamiast tego jest bardzo podobna do ojca, w dziedzinie łowiectwa i zbieractwa. Umiejętności thumb|leftKatniss potrafi łowić ryby, pływać, rozpoznawać trujące i jadalne rośliny, zastawiać pułapki i bezproblemowo rozpalać ogniska. Nauczyła się również rzucać oszczepem do blisko położonych odległości. Ma doświadczenie w posługiwaniu się nożem w celu wykończenia rannego, drapieżnego zwierzęcia. Ojciec przed śmiercia nauczył ją posługiwać się łukiem, co w póżniejszych czasach opanowała do perfekcji. W Trzynastece przechodzi szkolenie wojskowe (opóźnione), aby dostać się do Kapitolu i zyskuje umiejętność strzelania z pistoletu. Specjalnością Katniss jest wspinanie się po drzewach, co wykorzystuje w polowaniach i igrzyskach. Dodatkowo ma dobry głos do śpiewu, również odziedziczony po ojcu, choć nie robiła tego po jego śmierci. Dobytek thumb|left|Broszka.Katniss ma broszkę ze złota przedstawiającą kosogłosa ze strzałą w dziobie, którą dostała od najbliższej znajomej, Magde Undersee. Po tym, jak wygrała igrzyska, ozdoba staje się symbolem buntu. Wielu obywateli Kapitolu uważają ją za modną, a podróbki noszą na pasku, jako, tak jak Katniss, broszkę, czy na zegarkach. Od Peety dostaje perłę i naszyjnik ze zdjęciami trzech najbliższych jej osób: Gale'a, jej mamy i Prim. W Kosogłosie perła staje się dla niej najbliższym przedmiotem. Dostaje również łuk i strzały od Beetee'go. Mają one właściwości mechaniczne i mogą być aktywowane tylko głosem panny Everdeen. Ofiary *Glimmer (74, przepiłowanie gałęzi z osami gończymi), *Trybutka z Czwartego Dystryktu (74, przepiłowanie gałęzi z osami gończymi), *Marvel (74, strzała w szyję, zadławienie się własną krwią, po tym jak rzucił w Rue oszczepem), *Cato (74, miłosierna strzała skrócająca cierpienie), *Gloss (75, strzała w serce po poderżnięciu gardła Wiress), *Zestrzelenie poduszkowców w załogą w środku (Kosogłos), *Kapitolinka (Kosogłos, wyjście z podziemi), *Kilku uchodźców (Kosogłos), *Alma Coin. Ciekawostki *Katniss ma imię po roślinie zwanej Strzałką wodną. *Jej ulubionym kolorem jest zielony *jej ulubionym jedzeniem potrawka z jagnięciny. *W chwilach zdenerwowania ściska ją w gardle, a oczy zachodzą jej łzami. *Nie może znieść widoku cierpienia. *Zabici przez nią trybuci byli zawodowcami. *Na wygranie igrzysk miała szansę 23-1. *Chociaż Katniss dobrze posługuje się nożem, pokazuje swoje umiejętności tylko Haymitchowi i Peecie w pociągu. *Dwie najbliższe jej osoby − ojciec i siostra − zmarły w eksplozjach. *Katniss była poparzona we wszystkich trzech tomach. *W Dystrykcie Drugim postrzeloną ją, przez co straciła śledzionę (Kosogłos). *Cierpi na zespół stresu pourazowego, co widoczne jest w filmie, gdy myślała, że strzeliła do Marvela, a nie do dzikiego indyka. *Była pierwszą ochotniczką w Dwunastce. *Jest jedyną żyjącą zwyciężczynią płci żeńskiej w swoim dystrykcie. *Jej pierwszy pocałunek skradł Peeta, gdy próbowała utrzymać go przy życiu. *W oryginale Gale nazwał ją Catnip (kocimiętką). *Katniss w Igrzyskach Śmierci wspomina, że chorowała na''' '''tularemię. *Katniss Everdeen doczekała się własnych figur woskowych − jednej w Nowym Jorku, natomiast drugą ma w Los Angeles. Galeria *Galeria: Katniss Everdeen de:Katniss Everdeen es:Katniss Everdeen ru:Китнисс Эвердин fr: Katniss Everdeen en:Katniss Everdeen Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Rebelianci Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Złożyska Kategoria:Trybut z 74. Igrzysk Głodowych Kategoria:Trybut z 75. Igrzysk Głodowych Kategoria:Zwycięzcy Kategoria:Drużyna Gwiazd Kategoria:Rodzina Everdeen Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Dystryktu Trzynastego Kategoria:Rodzina Mellark Kategoria:Postacie z "Igrzysk Śmierci" Kategoria:Postacie z "W Pierścieniu Ognia" Kategoria:Postacie z "Kosogłosa" Kategoria:Artykuły na medal